Love trouble
by goofbuggy
Summary: Sasuke is in love with Naruto. Now can he tell his faimly that not just he is gay but he has a boyfriend. Well they be ok with that or well the disowen him. Sakura is having trouble with the one she is in love with. This is a Yaoi and maybe later yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Love trouble **

**Note-This is a sasunaru and I do not know who I am gong to pair Sakura with. It is between Hinata and Kakashi. Tell me who do you like more. Sasuke and Sakura are the main people in the story. On with the story. (Yay!)**

**Chapter 1: New kid.**

**The first day of the third year in Konoha school for Sasuke. The second he got out of the car he heard scream girls running towards him. " Oh come on." Sasuke thought as he starts to run for his life. This girls were evil they would never give up on him. He ran in the school then someone push him in an empty classroom. He hears some mumbling behind the close door then the door open. " I am sure those girls well do bad things to you if ever they catch you." Said his best friend Sakura. Once Sakura was on of those crazy girls then as she says she grew up. " Come on. We have the same homeroom." Sakura said give Sasuke the paper with his classes. Ino and her boyfriend Sai were their. "If only those girls were guys. Huh? Sasuke." Ino said smile at him. There were only four people on earth that knew Sasuke was gay. (Hinata was the last one.) Sasuke just glares at Ino. " Calm down Emo boy. She was just joking." Mr. Iruka walks in the classroom. "Good morning. We have a new student. Naruto you can come in." **

**" What's up?" Naruto said. He took a seat in the front row. " Emo boy your drooling" Sasuke touch the side of his mouth to find out Sakura was tilling the truth. " That is new." Sasuke said. " You started when Naruto came in" " Oh"**

**We'll end it there. Sakura well have a bigger part as soon I know who she well be with.**

**Peace out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love trouble**

**Chapter 2 Two weeks after**

**" Well you just talk to him." Sakura said seating next to Sasuke in the lunch room. " Shut up" " No" Sasuke glared at her. " Fine forehead girl." Sasuke said smirking at Sakura. " That's it." Sakure said getting up and walking towards Naruto. " No what are you doing...Shoot Sakura. Come back here." It was too late.**

**" Hey Naruto." Sakura said**

**" Hey Sakura. What's up?"**

**" What do you like? Boys or girls?"**

**Naruto was speechless.**

**" Well?"**

**End it there.**

**Super short but I had to update.**

**Please comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

Love trouble

Chapter 3. He likes you

" Well ? " Sakura asked. "_ I am going to kill he_r." Sasuke thought to himself. " Um. I like guys." Naruto said. " Yay. So who do you like? " Naruto just got up.

" Your nosey. Do you know that?"

Naruto said storming out.

Sakura just smiled and walk back to Sasuke.

" He likes you." She said happily. " How do you know this? "

" It's a girl thing."

" Oh really."

" Yes"

Sasuke did not really believed Sakura.

End it there.

Next time I well try to make the chapter longer. We also find out who Sakura is with. Please leave a comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Love trouble

Chapter 4. Talk

Sasuke was at his house trying to do his homework but could not keep his mind off of Naruto. He was hopeless really. Some one knock on the door.

Sasuke got it and was suprised to see who it was.

" Gaara."

" Hey." Gaara said walking into the house.

" What are you doing here?"

" Sakura wanted me to talk you about Naruto."

Sasuke was a little shock tha Sakura sent Gaara to talk to him.

Gaara was BI and Sasuke's ex. He was Sakura's boyfriend now.

Gaara was the first boy Sasuke was with and he still had feelings for him.

" Um ok." Gaara smiled

" I have see him around school. He seems to be a huge goof. Not the type I have seen you go after." Gaara looked up.

" I know. I just.. after Neji I think."

" He is what you need. "

" Yeah."

" So ask him out."

" You know I am not very good at that part."

" True but if you like this guy the way you say you like him then you well have to get good at it."

" Yeah. I guess your right."

" Am I ever wrong?" Gaara said walking out

" Good-bye Sasuke."

" Wait. Do you like Naruto?"

" I wish I could say yes but you like him so it is a little hard." Gaara said then he left.

What did he mean by that? Was he... No he was with Sakura now. He was in love with her not him.

Sasuke family was gone so he was home by himself. He finsh his homework.

End it there.

Ok stll noy very long but longer then the last chapter. Next chapter there well be Naruto chapter. ( Hope)


	5. Chapter 5

Love Trouble

Chapter 5

Sasuke was still thinking what Gaara Said the night before. He Was Driving To School. He Was Surprised To See Naruto In The School Door Way.

" Waiting For Someone?"

" Yeah. You."

" Oh."

" You What To Ditch?"

" Sure."

Naruto And Sasuke Walked To Sasuke's Car. They Got In The Car.

"so What's Up?" Sasuke Asked

" Do You Like Me?"

" Um."

" It's Ok If You Don't.."

" I Do Alot. Do You?"

" Yeah."

Sasuke Drove To A Fastfood Place. They Talked For A Few Hours And Drove Back When School Was Over.

" So I Guess This Was Are First Date." Sasuke Said

" Yeah.

End it there.

I got some bad news. I meant have to stop this story. My boyfriend found this story and was not happy with me writing a Yaoi. So hopefully I can talk him into let me finsh it. Let you know in a few days.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Trouble.

Note: This is kind of a Sakura/Gaara/Sasuke chapter.

Chapter 6 Every one loves Sasuke.

Sakura was with Gaara in the park when she got a text from Sasuke.

" When on a date with Naruto." Sakura smiled.

" What's up?" Gaara asked.

" Naruto and Sasuke went out on a date." Sakura smiled. She did not miss the look on Gaara's face. Even if it was only on

for a second. It was pure jealousy. Sakura knew Gaara still had feelings for Sasuke. If it was not for Neji she was sure they would still be together.

She text Sasuke.

" Thats great. You have to tell me it about later."

Then she turn her phone off.

" Gaara?"

" Yeah?" Gaara said.

Sakura stood up from the bench they were sitting on. She did not what to have this talk but knew it had to happen.

" What are you feelings for me?" This took Gaara by surpise.

" W...What?" Gaara up and stood by Sakura. She was not facing Gaara.

" D..Do you love me?"

" Sakura. You know how I feel about you."

" No. I do not. You know how I feel about you and I know how you feel about Sasuke." Sakura turn to Gaara.

" But I do not know how you feel about me and us." Gaara did not know what to say.

" Are you still so much in love with Sasuke you can not move on?" Sakura put her hand on Gaara's face.

" I am not in love with Sasuke." Next thing Gaara knows Sakura slaps him and walks away.

Sakura gets to the end of the park when she can not take it anymore. She leans on a tree. The trears come freely. She puts one hand on her heart and the other on forehead. " Danmit Sasuke how many times does my heart have to get rip out because of you? Why me?' She fell on her knees.

She did not notic someone was watch her. "Poor Cherry Blossom."

End it there.

Ummm ...


	7. Chapter 7

Love Trouble.

Chapter 7 The hurtfull past that is Neji.

Sasuke was doing homework when he got a text from an unknown number.

" Hear you got a new boy. I well love to meet him. Oh saw CB at the park. I think her and Sand Boy broke up" It took Sasuke little time to realize who sent the text.

CB meant Cherry Blossom.

Sand Boy was Gaara. Their was only one person who called them that.

" Neji."

At Naruto's house

Naruto was so happy. He had been with boys be for but never like Sasuke. He could not wait to see Sasuke again.

AT Sakura's house.

For some reason Sakura had went to the store on her way home and picked up a pregnancy test. She now had to wait ten minutes. She clean her room awhile she wait. She thought that she was being silly. Yeah her and Gaara did and no they did not use anything to make sure she would not get pregnet. That did not mean she was going to be pregent. Ten minutes pasted. Sakura looked there was the evil plus sign.

" Oh. No."

End it there

Sorry for not updated for sometime.

So for it being so short and not very good. My brain has overload.

Who saw Sakura being pregent coming?


	8. note

Note I am sorry but I am going to delete "Love Trouble." The storyline is not where I wanted to go. I will rewrite the story . I'm sorry to the people who liked this storyand I hope they will read the rewritten version of "Love Trouble." New version should be here in the middle of next week .


End file.
